Nuît
by Antares no Kardia
Summary: Apenas um devaneio,escrito a muuito,mas muuuito tempo atrás. Decidi postá-lo,sem mais delongas.  Uma fic one-shot,sobre um sonho,um vinho e um amor?  Linguagem chula,descrição de cenas eróticas e, bom,alcool,para variar.Algo leve?


**_Nota: Saint Seiya e etc não me pertecem. Infelizmente :/_**

**_Pertencem á Kurumada,Shiori e a todos que ajudam seja na arte, na finalização, nos dialogos etc :)_**

**_Esta história estava,juntamente com outras,perdidas na minha pasta de saint seiya do computador que eu usava em minha casa, quando ainda morava com meus pais._**

**_Não terá continuação,aliás,está historia curta era parte de uma das minhas fics parada, a "Fantasias Reais",seria um capítulo,que não foi terminado._**

**_Espero que gostem..._**

* * *

><p><em>O efeito da bebida alcoólica fazia estragos indescritíveis em uma mulher. Ela se levantou sem muita delicadeza e elegância, demonstrando toda a sua falta de classe e dos modos de onde vinha. Cambaleante e um pouco triste, mas sem a vergonha costumeira, ela se arrastou e saiu do quarto.<em>

_Ele por fim deixou o corpo cair sobre sua cama onde a pouco fizera sexo. Nenhuma delas que se deitava com ele apagava o cheiro perfumado do corpo de Kardia que o havia repousado ali._

_Bufou alto._

_Tratou de apanhar pelo menos uma roupa para tampar-lhe o sexo e não se ver constrangido se alguém entrasse em seu quarto. Após vestir-se, apanhou um livro do criado mudo ao lado da cama, voltando a lê-lo com um desânimo fora do normal._

_O livro dizia que para se sentir o vinho deve-se primeiro agitar um pouco o copo a fim de liberar o mágico aroma encerrado na garrafa. Assim, após observar e analisar a textura, cor e perfume, é hora de degustá-lo com um pequeno gole da bebida, deixando essa porção percorrer todos os cantos da boca._

_O estava ignorando já se fazia mais de três dias e o outro nem se quer ligava. Perguntou-se por fim, se o seu beijo não estivera bom no momento..._

"_O que esse..."._

_Seu pensamento fora cortado quando Kardia irrompeu pela porta abrindo-a com força. Pelas feições percebia-se possessão, paixão, amor tudo mesclado á raiva e ao ciúme que o escorpiano provavelmente sentiu ao ver a mulher cambaleante sair de seus aposentos em direção ao seu cabaré._

_Não se falaram._

_Trocaram olhares._

_Ambos furiosos,_

_As mentes ofegantes,_

_O peito comprimido,_

_Os músculos trêmulos,_

_Temerosos pelo que viria a acontecer em seguida,_

_Hesitantes para ver quem deveria tomar o primeiro passo,_

_Quem deveria ceder primeiro e admitir de uma vez que a questão não era precisar e sim querer experimentar as sensações que um daria ao outro._

_Poderiam ter se passado até mil anos nessa batalha mental e quase perdidos por Dégel se Kardia não tivesse cedido primeiro._

_Kardia percorreu o céu da boca do outro o fazendo ver os cometas existentes em todas as bocas. Foi naquela boca que percebeu o corpo, a harmonia, o leve amargor e a intensidade. No inferior da língua registrou a doçura; em cima o leve amargor; e nas laterais o sabor cítrico e harmônico, juntando-se para formar toda aquela intensidade vivida._

_Era apetitoso._

_Como um bom vinho._

_Aliás, melhor do que isso._

_Os dois pares de pernas formigavam intensamente._

_Os instintos estavam acesos. _

_Ele não cederia._

_A pressão em seu corpo poderia ser assemelhada aquela no alto de uma montanha, sentia que a pele de Kardia o esmagava sensualmente deixando sua respiração mais ofegante enquanto se esfregavam. Não fazia a menor idéia que seu coração conseguia bater de forma tão rápida e o mais incrível... De forma tão quente!_

_Foi um pouco envergonhado, com as mãos sobre a camisa dele. Branca, apalpando seu peitoral e arranhando-o inconscientemente Rasgou-a de desespero, seminu, colérico e necessitado.. _

_Deixando a vergonha de querer um corpo como o seu, o aquariano, conduziu as mãos pela pele do outro, puxando com força a calça de Kardia que disfarçava em parte o traseiro lindo que faria de tudo para que fosse seu._

_Kardia punha a boca em tudo de Dégel e mandou colocar, gemendo, querendo mais._

_Já extremamente excitado pelas carícias ousadas próximas á sua virilha, Dégel o derruba na cama, inteiro dentro dele, ouvindo enlouquecido, o sussurro em seus ouvidos._

_O calou não porque não gostava de seus gemidos, mas porque queria aquela boca carnuda, gostosa, misteriosa brigando com seus lábios, trazendo um beijo flutuante em sua alma de louco, em uma galáxia distante que havia procurado há tanto tempo e agora a encontrara._

_O suor escorria, o calor passava prazerosamente por todas as suas veias, artérias, poros em fim, todos os lugares de seu ser. O corpo dele era lindo, do tamanho exato do seu, parecia ser feito para ele. Seria possível?_

_O gozo se deu em questão de segundos depois disso._

_Estavam outra vez no mundo horizontal, suados, perdidos e encantados._

_Exausto, ele fechava os olhos e os abria constantemente para ver a expressão, também de exaustão que o escorpiano mostrava. Kardia fechara já seus olhos e dormia profundamente ali, com os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro, o corpo desmontado na cama e o perfume mesclado ao suor do amor impregnado no ar._

_A respiração de Dégel se acalmava._

_Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu uma mão fria acariciar-lhe o rosto._

_Abriu os olhos..._

_-Dégel... O que está fazendo...? – era Kardia, mas um Kardia pálido, com alguns machucados próximos á boca. A cama parecia ensopada e ao descer os olhos para ver do que se tratava, Dégel pode perceber o sangue já escuro que provinha das roupas do Escorpiano._

_- Ka.._

_- Acorda..._

_Era... Era somente um sonho?_

_Olhou para a janela do seu quarto, do lado de fora, a lua já estava em seu ápice, os sonhos levavam os sonhadores para terras distantes e o inconsciente trazia, para aqueles que queriam saber, seus verdadeiros desejos. _

**Os últimos 2 parágrafos foram escritos agora por mim,pois como havia dito antes, faziam parte da fic "Fantasias Reais". Acabei optando na época por outro caminho na fic, mas acho que a finalização de sendo apenas um sonho ficou boa.**

**:)**

**Au Revoir **


End file.
